É uma verdade científica
by SakuraSkywalker
Summary: ...que numa festa se deve beber saké até cair para o lado. E Gintoki faz questão de seguir essa tradição à letra. Não percas as aventuras e paródias com o nosso imbecil favorito, porque nós também não!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Autor: **SakuraSkywalker

**Título: **É uma verdade científica que numa festa se deve beber saké até cair para o lado

**Categoria: **Humor/Parody

**Disclaimer: **O Gintoki e todas as personagens de Gintama pertencem ao Sorachi-sensei, se fossem minhas o animé ainda era mais random. xDD

**N/A: **Originalmente era para ser uma fic curta de cerca de 500 palavras. O problema é que escrever com as personagens de Gintama é um desafio e por isso, quando dei por mim a fic já tinha vários capítulos. ^^''

* * *

Placidamente, a luz da aurora matinal inunda a cidade, dando-lhe vida. Aos poucos e poucos, a cidade ganha movimento.

Vê-se um homem de idade a abrir uma loja, pendurando uma lanterna vermelha no canto da porta; na rua passa um jovem a carregar duas cestas com frutas para vender no mercado e, nas traseiras da loja, perto dos caixotes do lixo, um gato espreguiça-se ao sol. Um rapaz passa pelo velho e pelo jovem a correr, de mochila às costas e a caminho da escola.

Correndo velozmente pela rua abaixo, o rapaz não pode deixar de notar com satisfação o fervilhar de vida que a luz traz à cidade, dando-lhe imensos cenários que têm para ele tanto de familiar como de novo. No entanto, ao dobrar a esquina, estanca repentinamente. Agarra-se à mochila e no seu rosto o espanto é evidente. De olhos esbugalhados e boca escancarada fica a olhar, incrédulo, para o estranho espectáculo com que se depara. À sua frente encontra-se uma ordinária máquina de bebidas, uma das muitas espalhadas por toda a cidade. Apesar da máquina ser um objecto normal na vida do rapaz, a pessoa estendida ao comprido no cimo da máquina não o é. Sem o mínimo aviso, a bizarra figura no cimo da máquina mexe-se e abre lentamente os olhos. Pestaneja umas quantas vezes para aclarar a visão, ao mesmo tempo que pensa:

'_Ara?'_

'_Ara? Porque estou em boxers?_

'_Ara? Porque estou na rua em cima de uma máquina de bebidas?'_

'_Ahhh. Já me lembro...'_

_

* * *

_

Espero que tenha conseguido captar-vos o interesse. Críticas construtivas são bem-vindas. Fiquem atentos porque em breve postarei o primeiro capítulo desta randomness a que chamo fic. xD


	2. Capítulo 1

Primeiro Capítulo

**Título:** É uma verdade científica que numa festa se deve beber saké até cair para o lado

**A/N: **Sem mais delongas, aqui fica o primeiro capítulo deste perfeito disparate a que chamo de fanfic. Mas também senão fosse disparatada não era uma verdadeira fanfic de Gintama. :P

* * *

_'Ara?'_

_'Ara? Porque estou em boxers?_

_'Ara? Porque estou na rua em cima de uma máquina de bebidas?'_

_'Ahhh. Já me lembro...'_

_

* * *

_

12 horas antes...

Edo, a cidade dos Samurais. É verdade que já ninguém lhe chama assim há muito tempo. O céu de Edo, que em tempos serviu de inspiração aos samurais, está agora repleto de naves e as ruas onde antes os samurai caminhavam orgulhosamente, cheias de aliens arrogantes. Os aliens, Amanto que chegaram à Terra há 20 anos atrás, depressa ascenderam ao poder. Começaram a enfraqueceram os samurais, tiraram-lhes as espadas, o bushido, a honra...

[Som de gravação a ser cortada de repente]

"Maa, maa, Shinpachi! Já não tínhamos deixado esse introdução para trás? Já não a oiço desde o primeiro ano de emissão...", diz Gintoki abanando a mão no ar como quem enxota moscas.

"É verdade Gin-san. Só que como muita gente não conhece Gintama, decidi fazer uma introdução à nossa série.", diz Megane-kun **(1)**... Erhm... Shinpachi.

"Gin-san! A narradora da história acaba de me chamar Megane-kun! Já não me basta todos os outros personagens chamarem-me isso no animé, agora até os autores de fanfics me chamam...", lamenta-se com um ar choroso.

"Maa, maa, Shinpachi! Isso não interessa. O que interessa é que a tua personagem não pode decidir como começar a história. O personagem principal sou eu e como tal sou eu que decido!", continua Gintoki com um ar aborrecido enquanto tira macacos do nariz.

"Pois é, Shinpachi! Não podes andar a encher histórias com introduções que toda a gente conhece -haru **(2)**! Se as pessoas não vêem Gintama vão ver, que nós precisamos de subir nas audiências e de vender mais livros -haru.", Kagura mete-se na conversa enquanto come o seu precioso sukonbu **(3)**.

"Bem, isto não é importante e já gastámos mais de metade do capítulo nisto. Gin-san já foram todos avisados da festa?", diz Shinpachi de espanador em punho a limpar a sala dos Yorozuya.

"Festa? Qual festa? Gin-san não faz anos! Shinpachi, já sabes que não precisas de arranjar desculpas dessas para me dares prendas!", diz Gintoki, enquanto analisa cuidadosamente um dos macacos que tirou do nariz. Nesse instante pensa: 'Hmmm... Será que é explosivo? Nahhhh, isso só acontece com aquele tipo de cabelo verde de One Piece. De qualquer das maneiras não custa experimentar...' Gintoki prepara o lançamento do macaco, empoleira-o cuidadosamente na ponta do seu indicador. Com o polegar a postos, fecha um dos olhos e trinca a língua num esforço de concentração. Quando finalmente está pronto a fazer o lançamento, Shinpachi manda um grito e desconcentra-o.

"GIN-SAN! Não acredito que não tenhas avisado os outros sobre a festa! A festa para comemorar a nossa primeira longa-metragem! A sala já foi reservada e a festa começa daqui a 2 horas!"

Gintoki olha aborrecido para o dedo onde estava o macaco e pensa: 'Parece que afinal só os do Zoro é que explodem.'

Kagura, que para não variar não liga nenhuma ao que Shinpachi diz, exclama: "O quê? Gintama já tem um filme -haru? Nah, nah, a mim não me enganas! Isso é mais um rumor daqueles que o pessoal do animé lança para nos fazer subir nas audiências -haru. Se já houvesse um filme, já nos tinham convidado para a estreia.", afirma Kagura.

Com o ar mais sério e melancólico do mundo, aquele ar que só Gintoki consegue ter, responde: "Shinpachi, Gin-san não convida ninguém para festas, as pessoas sabem que Gin-san dá uma festa e aparecem. Os idiotas que não sabem são convidados por ti, que é para isso que te pago. Além de que te faz bem exercitar esses músculos, para criares vitamina C. Por não fazeres nenhum é que vês mal!"

"...!", Shinpachi limita-se a estar de boca escancarada a ouvir as barbaridades proferidas pelo seu "superior". Mas porque é que ele ainda se admira? Ele já devia saber que o bom-para-nada do Gintoki, suposto (e suposto aqui é a palavra-chave) líder dos Yorozuya, nem para convidar pessoas para uma festa serve...

"Oy, oy! Autora! Não me chames bom-para-nada! Chama-me viciado em açúcar!", diz Gintoki com o característico ar de peixe morto.

Ouve-se uma voz autoritária e quase divina, vinda do alto: "SILÊNCIO! Sua pobre alma, chamo-te aquilo que quiser, sou a autora desta fanfic! E se continuam a protestar deixam de ser manga Shonen e passam a Shoujo!"

"NÃOOOOOOO!" gritam apavorados Gintoki, Shinpachi e Kagura, enquanto se levantam de rompante dos seus lugares, a tremer que nem varas verdes "Tudo menos isso!". O ar apavorado, aliado ao suor a correr-lhes pelo rosto e as pupilas dilatadas dão-lhes uma aparência completamente patética.

"Então calem-se e deixem-me continuar a narrar a história!", diz a autora com uma voz que não dá lugar a resposta.

"Sim, senhora...", e, com um ar cabisbaixo voltam aos lugares onde estavam anteriormente. Gintoki volta à sua posição preferida no sofá, deitado com as pernas cruzadas a ler a Shonen Jump. Kagura senta-se à secretária e continua a comer sukonbu. Já Shinpachi fica impávido, parado no mesmo sítio, a olhar para eles.

"GIN-SAN! Temos de ir chamar toda a gente para a festa!", grita Shinpachi exasperado.

"Pronto... Já vi que não me vais deixar ler o capítulo do Naruto desta semana! Também não é muito interessante, por isso, vamos lá então. Kagura! O Gin-san vai de scooter avisar quem falta, tu vais com o Sadaharu e o Shinpachi leva a comida e os enfeites para a sala da festa."

"Vou chamar a Otose-san, a Catherine-san e a Tama-san para me ajudarem.", diz Shinpachi, com um aceno de cabeça.

Com isto, Gintoki levanta-se, pega na espada, no capacete e na lista de convidados. Ao mesmo tempo, Kagura pega numa embalagem de sukonbu. Juntos, descem as escadas do apartamento dos Yorozuya e, enquanto Gintoki se senta na sua mota, Kagura monta o seu cão gigante e comedor de cabeças, Sadaharu e desaparecem no horizonte...

* * *

**(1) **Megane-kun - Megane é a palavra japonesa para óculos. No animé a maioria das personagens, principalmente o Gintoki, tem por hábito chamar isto ao Shinpachi.

**(2) **O sufixo -haru é utilizado por Kagura, possivelmente para mostrar que ela é uma alien e que por isso fala de maneira diferente dos outros.

**(3) **Sukonbu - espécie de alga seca que a Kagura está sempre a comer.

Espero que tenham gostado. Críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas! ^^)

No próximo capítulo começa a festa, por isso não percam o próximo episódio porque nós também não! xDDD


	3. Capítulo 2 Festa Parte 1

...que numa festa se deve beber saké até cair para o lado. E Gintoki faz questão de seguir essa tradição à letra. Não percas as aventuras e paródias com o nosso imbecil favorito, porque nós também não!

**Autor: **SakuraSkywalker

**Título: **É uma verdade científica que numa festa se deve beber saké até cair para o lado

**Categoria: **Humor/Parody

**Disclaimer: **O Gintoki e todas as personagens de Gintama pertencem ao Sorachi-sensei, se fossem minhas o animé ainda era mais random. xDD

* * *

1h30 mais tarde...

"Bem! Conseguimos avisar toda a gente, a sala está pronta e a comida e bebidas estão servidas. Só faltam os convidados. Parece que afinal vai correr tudo bem.", diz Shinpachi sorridente. Com as mãos nas ancas e olhar orgulhoso, contempla a sala.

A sala, decorada com fitas e motivos de festa, não era muito grande. Um palco, coberto por uma pesada cortina vermelha, ocupa grande parte da parede do fundo. A meio da sala encontram-se várias mesas compridas, decoradas com toalhas roxas e centros florais. As mesas estão recheadas de doces, aperitivos, ponche, e muitas outras bebidas. Perto das mesas encontram-se cadeiras pretas onde estavam sentadas Otose, Catherine e Tama.

Shinpachi volta-se e anda devagar para junto delas quando, nesse mesmo instante, ouve-se uma explosão. Shinpachi, cobre o rosto com a mão e, murmura, "Falei cedo demais..."

Subitamente entram duas figuras pelas pesadas portas da sala, uma vestida com trajes compridos de cor azul e branca e com cabelo longo e preto; a outra que parece um pinguim gigante com um cartaz. Alarmado Shinpachi pergunta: "Katsura-san e Elizabeth-san? Não é perigoso estarem aqui sem disfarces? Os Shinsengumi devem estar a chegar!"

Pois é, Zura é líder de um grupo terrorista que luta contra o Bakufu e seus cães, os Shinsengumi, para restaurar a honra e dignidade dos samurai. É por isso, alguém muito procurado e com alta recompensa sobre a sua cabeça. Até admira como é que o idiota do Gintoki nunca se lembrou de o entregar às autoridades e reclamar a recompensa...

"Realmente a autora tem razão...", murmura Shinpachi com ar pensativo.

A figura de cabelo comprido, com o sobrolho franzido diz: "Não sou Zura! Sou Katsura! Lembra-te disso autora!". O ar autoritário e aborrecido com que diz isto não agrada de forma alguma à autora... Portanto, quando a frase lhe acaba de sair dos lábios, é normal que lhe cai aos pés um volume de manga Shoujo.

Shinpachi em pânico sussura-lhe: "Katsura-san, não contraries a autora senão ela torna a série Gintama numa manga shoujo!"

Katsura tossindo discretamente com a mão à frente da boca, diz: "Peço desculpa. Não foi minha intenção."

A voz autoritária e divina ouve-se de novo: "Que isto não se repita! Estou com uma trabalheira para escrever esta fic e vocês sempre a contrariar-me! Tsk!"

Otose aproveita a oportunidade para falar: "Não me importava que esta treta se tornasse uma manga shoujo! Assim eu e a Catherine sempre tínhamos mais tempo de antena."

Katsura e Shinpachi olham horrorizados para ela, tremendo de medo perante tal imagem mental.

"Hey Otose! Pretendo dar Gintama a conhecer às pessoas, não assustá-las de morte com duas velhas carcaças a fazer de protagonistas de manga shoujo!", diz a autora com uma voz chateada.

"O que é que essa lambisgóia disse?", Otose levanta-se de rompante batendo com as mãos na mesa e deixando o cigarro cair da boca. Shinpachi, com medo de se tornar personagem de manga shoujo, corre para Otose e agarrando-a pelo braço diz-lhe: "Otose-san, por favor! Não irrites mais a autora!"

Nesse mesmo instante, o idiota do personagem principal decide fazer a sua aparição, deixando as restantes cinco pessoas e coisa (Elizabeth) da sala de boca aberta.

"Que raios Gintoki? Porque é que estás de smoking?", Katsura mal pode acreditar no que vê.

"Ele estar de smoking não é chocante, o pior é não ter calças e estar de boxers!", Shinpachi mal pode acreditar no que vê e leva as mãos à cabeça em desespero.

Olhando para Gintoki - o samurai de cabelo indomável, vestido de blazer preto, camisa branca e laço - até poderia ser considerado uma figura elegante, não fosse o pequeno mas tão crucial pormenorzinho, de não ter calças e estar de boxers às riscas azuis turquesa e verdes claras!

Otose exalando lentamente o fumo do cigarro e revirando os olhos, diz: "É por coisas deste género que nenhuma mulher quer nada contigo..."

'Não sei porque é que ainda me admiro...", pensa Shinpachi enquanto abana lentamente a cabeça, como que a tentar negar o ridículo da situação. Em voz alta diz: "Afinal o que aconteceu Gin-san? Ainda hoje de manhã o smoking estava completo..."

"Ah, isso... Foi o idiota do cão gigante da Kagura, o Sadaharu. Tudo aconteceu assim..."

_Começo de Flashback_

_Gintoki já tinha avisado os cães do Bakufu - os infames Shinsegumi - e tinha voltado ao apartamento para vestir o smoking. Porque é que ele tem de vestir smoking em vez do seu fato habitual? Porque é uma festa ou não prestaram atenção ao que tenho estado a explicar? *inserir revirar de olhos*_

_Adiante... _

_Gintoki já tinha vestido a camisa branca e estava a apertar o laço vermelho-escuro à volta do colarinho. Normalmente as pessoas vestem a camisa, as calças e só depois o laço, mas estamos a falar do Gintoki e não de uma pessoa normal! Claro que esta escolha estranha na ordem de vestir tem de ter repercussões graves., chamem-lhe karma ou então é só vingança por parte da autora._

_Gintoki, após meia hora de estar à frente do espelho da casa-de-banho a batalhar com o laço, saiu vitorioso e com o laço no lugar. Dirige-se lentamente ao quarto, enquanto tira macacos do nariz. Chega à frente da porta do quarto e pára, quase como se tivesse ficado congelado, com o dedo mindinho enfiado no nariz e com os olhos de peixe morto habituais. À sua frente, em cima do futon onde Shinpachi tinha deixado cuidadosamente esticado o smoking, encontra-se Sadaharu (que tinha chegado entretanto com Kagura) a morder as calças. _

_A criatura gigante e o samurai olham-se mutuamente, piscando os olhos, Gintoki na tentativa de perceber como vai tirar as calças e, Sadaharu como que a contemplar o que será mais saboroso se as calças ou a cabeça com permanente prateada de Gintoki. A escolha é óbvia e num movimento rápido Sadaharu salta e abocanha a cabeça de Gintoki. O sangue escorre por cima das pálpebras do líder dos Yorozuya e, Gintoki, retira o dedo do nariz e diz com uma voz monótona: "O sermão do Shinpachi vai ser tãooooo comprido...!"_

_Fim de Flashback_

E, para grande mal dos pecados de Gintoki, parece que o seu maior receio se realiza. Shinpachi começa o sermão da irresponsabilidade. Gintoki encolhe os ombros, respira fundo e dirige-se à mesa dos doces.

"Hey! Gin-san! Ao menos faz de conta que me estás a ouvir quando estou a dar sermões!", Shinpachi está verdadeiramente irritado com a atitude do samurai. Cá para nós, não sei do que é que ele estava à espera...

Nesse mesmo momento, o comandante dos Shinsengumi, Kondo Isao decide fazer a sua aparição. Se Kondo fosse uma personagem de um animé minimamente normal, ele entraria pelas portas a passo lento, vestido de smoking e com um sorriso arrebatador. Mas acho que todos nós já chegámos à conclusão que Gintama NÃO é, nem por sombras, um animé normal! Tudo isto para dizer que Kondo entrou pelas portas a voar, vestido com um fato de alien verde, com a barriga às riscas laranja e cor de salmão.

Shinpachi ao vê-lo ficou boquiaberto (a sério porque é que ele ainda se admira?); Otose, Catherine e Tama continuaram a conversar como se nada fosse; e, Gintoki, continuou a comer pocky de leite de morango com o ar de zombie do costume.

O voo de Kondo foi curto e espectacular, tendo ido aterrar de forma não muito ortodoxa (de rabo) no palco. Gintoki, decide largar os doces e dirige-se a Kondo. Sobe o palco e, ajoelhando-se enquanto insistentemente espeta um dedo em Kondo diz: "Mah, Mah, Otae! Matas-te um gorila alien, o último da sua espécie! Agora não tens ninguém com quem procriar, mulher gorila."

Otae, surge pela porta com a sua melhor amiga, Kyubei, pelo braço. Exibe no rosto um sorriso doce. Desentrelaça lentamente o braço de Kyubei e, num ímpeto, surge ao pé de Gintoki, de punho cerrado dando-lhe um fenomenal murro na cara. Gintoki nem tem tempo de pestanejar, enquanto leva o murro e aterra em cima de Kondo, ambos inconscientes. Durante esta violenta acção o sorriso doce de Otae nunca deixa o seu rosto e, no momento em que o seu punho aterra violentamente na bochecha de Gintoki apenas diz: "Gin-san, não é muito simpático dizeres essas coisas a uma rapariga inocente como eu!"

Shinpachi, apesar de habituado ao comportamento bi-polar da irmã, não consegue deixar de mostrar na face um ar incrédulo e pensa: 'Esta minha irmã é um perigo para a humanidade! Se ela tivesse confrontado os Amanto quando eles chegaram à Terra de certeza que não tinham ficado cá!'

"COMANDANTE!"

"KONDO-SAN"

"GORILAAAAA"

O grupo dos Shinsengumi, que tinha entrado pela sala adentro a correr, mais parecendo uma trupe de circo, pára de repente e ficam a olhar com um ar atónito.

"Quem é que se atreve a chamar gorila ao Kondo-san? Só nós é que podemos fazer isso", diz Okita com o ar aborrecido e tom monótono de sempre.

"Oi Sougo! O nosso Comandante não é nenhum gorila, é apenas um stalker! Seppuku para ti!", grita Hijikata enquanto se dirige furiosamente para Okita.

"Hijikata-san também devias cometer seppuku por andares a difamar o nosso Comandante! MORRE HIJIKATA!"

Lançam-se um contra o outro a alta velocidade, como dois guerreiros inimigos numa batalha. De repente Hijikata pára e diz aflito: "Sougo pára! Não tenho espada, apenas um ramo de flores que trouxe para a festa!"

"HAHAHA! OLHA QUE PENA! É AGORA QUE VAIS MORRER!", grita Sougo com um ar completamente sádico e tresloucado.

Hijikata tenta, em vão, proteger-se com o ramo de flores e empalidece ao ver a sua vida a passar-lhe à frente dos olhos. Convenhamos que a vida dele não prestou para nada e estar vivo é um milagre. Quer dizer, quem é que a fumar como uma chaminé e a comer toneladas de maionese em cada refeição vive muito tempo? Entretanto, o momento da morte de Hijikata está próximo e ele sente-o em todas as fibras do seu ser. O último pensamento que lhe passa pela mente é simples 'Kami-sama leva-me para o paraíso da maionese!'

_Hijikata abre lentamente os olhos e fica maravilhado com o que vê. À sua volta, num ambiente etéreo, encontram-se milhares de frascos de maionese. Com um ar de estúpido contentamento, Hijikata desloca-se aos saltinhos agarrando o maior número de frascos que pode. Uma luz forte incide sobre um objecto captando a atenção do nosso mayo-freak, que se volta para ela. Num ímpeto larga os frascos todos e corre para o objecto, um frasco dourado de maionese gigante. Quando o está quase, quase a agarrá-lo, desvanece-se como se de um fantasma se trata-se..._

Quando Okita está quase a desferir o golpe final, Hijikata desaparece, quase como que por magia. A violência com que Okita ia direito ao seu alvo, fá-lo perder o equilíbrio e estatela-se ao comprido no chão, como se fosse uma mosca esmagada numa parede.

Hijikata reaparece segundos depois, meio atordoado e a perguntar: "Onde é que está a maionese?"

"Caham!" ouve-se do alto "Okita tenta não matar o Hijikata, afinal ele é o meu personagem favorito a seguir ao idiota do Gintoki. E Hijikata pára de pensar em maionese, é doentio! Não me faças arrepender de te ter salvo!"

Hijikata que entretanto parecia ter recuperado os sentidos diz agradecido e com um ar pateta: "Não autora, não precisas de te arrepender! Hijikata é um bom menino!"

A autora, que perante tal declaração tinha feito um tremendo facepalm, diz: "Olha lá, tu és o Hijikata ou o Tobi? Isto é uma fic de Gintama, não de Naruto! E vejam lá se se comportam se não nem em shoujo vos transformo, mas sim numa manga kodomo!"

Assim que esta afirmação é proferida, um enorme ponto de interrogação surge na sala, proveniente das várias personagens que lá se encontram. Otose, sendo a mais velha da sala e a que mais desprezava a autora, decide perguntar: "O que raio é uma manga kodomo?"

A autora suspira e explica: "E depois a burra sou eu? A manga kodomo é a manga para crianças, tipo Doraemon. Portanto, e se não querem ter de começar a fabricar aparelhos e a sair por portas mágicas, aconselho-vos a comportarem-se!".

O tom impiedoso com que a autora profere esta declaração não deixa lugar para dúvidas. As personagens presentes na sala fazem uma vénia murmurando: "Pedimos desculpa."

"Tsk, está melhor. Agora, deixem-me relatar o resto que quero ver se acabo o capítulo ainda este século!"

Como se nada tivesse acontecido, Hijikata ajeita o fato, ao mesmo tempo que pergunta: "Afinal o que é que fizeram ao Kondo-san? Parece que um space shuttle lhe aterrou em cima."

Okita, que está a espetar um dedo furiosamente em Kondo para ver se ele acorda, diz: "Danna, não me digas que foi aquela mulher gorila que ele vigia que lhe fez isto."

"Soichiro-kun, já estás em idade de perceber que ele é um stalker.", afirma Gintoki com ar de quem dá uma lição de moral, lição essa que até poderia ser levada a sério, não tivesse ele enfiado alarvemente uma porção enorme de bolo pela goela abaixo.

"Danna... Chamo-me Sougo.", rectifica Okita com o seu habitual tom de moribundo.

"E sim, foi a mulher go..." Gintoki pára o que está a dizer quando vê a Otae com o punho no ar "Quero dizer, a Otae que lhe fez isso."

Otae, que não estava a gostar da conversa nem um bocadinho, decide interromper dizendo "Meninos, acabem já a conversa se não querem passar a festa num outro local."

Okita, Hijikata e Gintoki, habituados que estão a lidar com Otae, percebem o significado escondido nas palavras de Otae. Na realidade ela quer dizer que, se a conversa não termina que ela é "obrigada" a mandá-los para o hospital. No mesmo instante em que as palavras de Otae são por eles descodificadas, os três engolem em seco e nas suas cabeças surge uma gota.

De súbito ouvem um som peculiar, muito semelhante a um grunhido de um porco. Tama ao ouvir o som levanta-se da cadeira onde estava sentada e exclama: "Tenho este som guardado no meu banco de dados! É de um animal que se chama porco, que é da família dos suínos e que são conhecidos por cheirarem muito mal."

"Hmmm... O som vem do tecto... É um porco-aranha!", diz Gintoki ao mesmo tempo que começa a cantarolar "Porco-aranha, porco-aranha, ele é um porco-aranha...!"

* * *

Ahah! O meu primeiro cliffhanger! xD Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Se quiserem dar sugestões de personagens e cenas estejam à vontade. Críticas e reviews também são bem-vindas. ^^


	4. Capítulo 3 Festa Parte 2

...que numa festa se deve beber saké até cair para o lado. E Gintoki faz questão de seguir essa tradição à letra. Não percas as aventuras e paródias com o nosso imbecil favorito, porque nós também não!

**Autor: **SakuraSkywalker

**Título: **É uma verdade científica que numa festa se deve beber saké até cair para o lado

**Categoria: **Humor/Parody

**Disclaimer: **O Gintoki e todas as personagens de Gintama pertencem ao Sorachi-sensei, se fossem minhas o animé ainda era mais random. xDD

* * *

"Porco-aranha, porco-aranha, ele é um porco-aranha... Ele faz o que só um porco aranha-faz... PORCO-ARANHAAAAA!"

Perante a cantoria desafinada de Gintoki surge em todos os presentes da sala uma gota na cabeça. Gintoki, que nada parece afectado pela figura triste que acaba de fazer (como é que poderia ficar afectado se está de boxers desde o capítulo passado?), encolhe os ombros e prossegue na sua busca incessante por leite de morango.

Hijikata, perante a estupidez de Gintoki, para além de decidir fazer um facepalm, esclarece: "Tudo o que disseste está certo Tama, excepto que o som não vem de um porco mas sim de uma ninja stalker!"

"Ninja stalker? Não conheço essa espécie, apenas sei o que é um ninja. Por favor, faculta-me mais dados para que possa adicionar na minha memória", diz Tama com o seu usual ar profissional.

"Hmmm... Por onde começar... Bem, ninjas stalker são aqueles ninjas que usam as sua habilidades para espiar e perseguir alguém, tornando-se stalkers.", esclarece Hijikata com um ar sábio enquanto acende o cigarro que tem na boca com o seu isqueiro em forma de frasco de maionese.

Shinpachi decide interromper a conversa para perguntar com ar incrédulo: "E o que é que isso tem a ver com o grunhido que ouvimos?"

"Tudo, Shinpachi!", diz Hijikata com ar resoluto. "Quem fez esse barulho é a ninja stalker que está pendurada no tecto por umas cordas como se de um lombo de porco recheado se tratasse!"

Perante estas últimas palavras de Hijikata, todas as pessoas presentes na sala olham para o tecto e ficam estupefactas com o que vêem. De facto, amarrada no tecto tal e qual um lombo de porco recheado com queijo e fiambre, encontra-se Sa-chan, a ninja stalker. Sa-chan, para além de amarrada, está vestida com uma fatiota preta à Dominatrix, como aliás já é normal nesta personagem...

"Gin-san!" guincha o lombo, erhm... Sa-chan "Salva-me, meu príncipe de cabeleira prateada! Vamos fazer coisas S! E também coisas M!"

Gintoki continua à procura do seu amado leite de morango e ignora-a completamente. Como se a festa já não fosse bizarra o suficiente, nesse momento decide entrar na sala uma caricata figura de branco. Figura essa que abana a sua bengala ao som de uma estranha cantilena:

"Excalibur, excalibur! From the United Kingdom, I'm looking for him, I'm going to california! Excalibur, excalibur!"

Na sala toda a gente faz uma cara WTF, seguida de uma cara Erk - a mesma que o Death the Kid e o Black Star ficaram depois de terem conhecido o Excalibur. Gintoki desmacha-se a rir, atira-se para o chão e rebola agarrado à barriga.

Na cabeça de Gintoki:

'_Takasugi aparece no palco vestido de branco e com uma bengala igualmente branca. Começa a cantar a Excalibur, dando pulinhos e girando a bengala.'*1_

Todos sala parecem ter ficado petrificados perante tanta bizarria (são personagens de Gintama, não sei porque é que ficam assim...) e o único que parece ter ainda um laivo de sanidade é Okita. Okita pega rapidamente na sua bazooka e rebenta o estranho visitante dali para fora. As restantes pessoas presentes na sala pestanejam e abanam a cabeça, como se tivessem acordado de um transe. Gintoki pára de rir e continua a sua busca por leite de morango...

'Acho que depois desta cena triste a festa já não pode piorar...'.

Como que deixa aos pensamentos de Shinpachi, ouve-se um grito e entra pela sala adentro um borrão avermelhado com duas lanças nas mãos.

"Eu, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, sei, com toda a certeza, que o Oyakata-sama está aqui. OYAKATA-SAMAAAAAAAAA!"

Surgem gotas na cabeça de toda a gente presente na sala. Hijikata, extremamente irritado por não ter batido no tipo de branco, prepara-se para bater em Yukimura até ele ficar numa papa. Tira rapidamente a espada a Sougo e prepara o seu ataque. É travado no último momento por três espadas empunhadas por uma figura de azul.

"Sanada Yukimura **are you doing all right**? Parece que mais uma vez te salvo o coiro!", diz a figura de azul que é nem mais nem menos Date Masamune.

"Oy!", diz Hijikata já irritado com tanta interrupção, "Porque raio é que não consigo fazer ninguém em papa? E eu que gosto tanto de cerelac de maionese!"

Toda a gente na sala vomita ao pensar na famosa papa com esse sabor...

"Sanada Yukimura é o meu rival e só eu é que o posso fazer em papa, **you see**?", diz Date com um ar de convencido.

As personagens de Gintama, já fartas de tanta estupidez, decidem ignorar os visitantes e continuar a divertir-se com a festa. O idiota do personagem principal continua à procura de leite de morango como se nada se passasse à sua volta. Nesse preciso momento, Zura decide fazer a sua aparição como Capitão do Espaço Katsuura.

"Gintoki", diz com um ar aborrecido "Quando é que começa o karaoke? Quero cantar!"

Date, que até ao momento tinha estado num concurso de olhares penetrantes com Hijikata, olha na direcção de Zura e grita: "Hanbei, **you bastard**! O que estás a fazer aqui? Não importa, é desta que vais pagá-las!"

Zura, que para não variar não percebe nada diz: "Não sou Hanbei, sou Zura! Ah, isto não está certo... Sou o Capitão do Espaço Katsuura!"

Okita, que durante este tempo todo se tinha mantido calado, diz: "Epa estou farto desta voz irritante! Já não me bastava o Hijikata e agora há mais um tipo com a mesma voz!"

"Quem é que tem voz irritante?", diz Date já chateado "Deves estar a querer experimentar a fúria das minhas seis espadas, as famosas garras do Dragão!"

Okita nem pestaneja enquanto saca da bazooka. Dispara-a, dizendo: "Até podes ter seis espadas mas eu tenho uma bazooka. Xauzinho!"

Shinpachi, alarmado com a explosão, começa a deitar as mãos à cabeça ao ver a sala a ficar destruída. Respira fundo e, com toda a sua coragem, prepara-se para enfrentar Hijikata, Okita e Date com intuito de os parar, quando entra mais uma pessoa na sala...

"YUKIMURA!"

Este, ao ouvir o seu nome a ser proferido pelo seu amado mestre, diz: "O... O... Oy... Oy... Oya... Oya... Oya... OYAKATA-SAMAAAAA?"

"Yukimura! Vocês enganaram-se na sala! Aqui é a comemoração do filme de Gintama e não do filme de Sengoku Basara!"

"Mil perdões! Eu, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, prometo com toda a minha alma, não voltar a cometer um erro tão crasso! OYAKATA-SAMAAAAAAA!"

E assim que se chega ao pé dele sai a voar em direcção a Gintoki. Gintoki, que continua de volta da mesa à procura de leite de morango, desvia-se no último segundo.

"Ah, estás aqui!", diz abraçando o pacote "Finalmente podemos ser felizes!"

Yukimura é esborrachado contra a parede como se de um cromo de trata-se. Levanta-se e em poucos segundos está a correr de volta a Shingen.

"OYAKATA-SAMAAAAAA!"

"YUKIMURAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

E de novo vai a voar contra a parede. Este processo repete-se umas quantas vezes até que se ouve alguém dizer: "Yare yare..."

Date, que entrava na sala novamente e estava a fumegar, diz: "Oy autora! Não tens vergonha de pores o grande Dragão de Oshuu a ser tão facilmente derrotado? E eu que pensava que era um dos teus personagens favoritos! Tsk!"

"Lá por seres uma das minhas personagens favoritas não quer dizer que não goste de te ver levares uma coça do Okita!"

"O que é que disseste? Pronto, já chega! Agora vais sentir na tua pele as seis garras do Dokuganryo!"

As personagens de Gintama já tinham sido ensinadas no capítulo anterior para não se meterem com a autora, mas Date não sabia o quão perigosa ela podia ser... Por isso não é de espantar que assim que acaba de proferir a frase desapareça e, no seu lugar, surja um plasma. Nas restantes pessoas surgem vários pontos de interrogação junto à cabeça, que são rapidamente substituídos por expressões de puro terror quando o plasma se liga... As imagens projectadas são de Date mas ele não está no mundo de Sengoku Basara como seria de se esperar... Está no mundo dos Teletubbies! E tem o teletubbie roxo a querer "brincar" com a sétima espada dele...

Enojados, Shingen e Yukimura aproveitam o momento para se esquivar da sala. Nesse instante, e completamente a leste do que se estava a passar, Gintoki decide falar: "Oy, autora! Mas isto é uma fic de Gintama ou uma fic de Sengoku Basara? Bem sei que tens de andar entretida enquanto a nova série de Gintama não estreia, mas daí a meteres personagens de outros animes aqui é um bocado demais, não? Deixa mas é de encher chouriços e escreve alguma coisa decente!"

Toda a gente na sala fica com os olhos completamente esbugalhados perante a idiotice que Gintoki estava a fazer. Shinpachi ia mandar o Gintoki calar-se e desculpar-se à autora, mas esta adiantou-se. Do nada, surge uma nuvem de fumo cor-de-rosa que envolve Gintoki. Quando se dissipa, aparece Gintoki vestido de Paako. Este, nada preocupado, mete o mindinho no nariz e continua placidamente a beber leite de morango. As restantes pessoas da sala ficam com uma gota na cabeça.

Nesse preciso instante entra mais uma personagem de Gintama na sala, o Madao. Este personagem normalmente não causaria sensação ao entrar numa festa, pois é daquele tipo de pessoas que pode estar no centro de uma pista de dança, a amarrar uma corda ao pescoço, pronto a cometer suicídio, que mesmo assim ninguém nota que ele está ali. No entanto, todos os olhares se desviam para a porta quando Madao entra na sala, não por causa dele, mas sim, por causa da mulher lindíssima que se encontra a seu lado. Madao traz pelo braço a maior brasa que Edo alguma vez viu e, até Gintoki deixa cair o seu leite de morango e fica boquiaberto a olhar para ela. Como que deixa a esta situação completamente paranormal, ouve-se do palco uma estranha música sobre sumo de vegetais...

* * *

*1 - O seyuu (actor de voz) do Takasugi é o mesmo do Excalibur de Soul Eater, por isso é que o Gintoki se rebola a rir no chão.

Quem será a estranha mulher que Madao trouxe com ele? E quem será que está no palco a cantar? Descobre tudo isto e muito mais no próximo capítulo!


End file.
